Pixelated displays are commonly used for displaying information. Examples include liquid crystal computer monitors and televisions, and organic light emitting displays used in applications such as cell phones, and portable digital video displays. The pixels in a display can be patterned using a variety of methods, such as photolithography, photoablation, and laser induced thermal imaging (LITI). LITI has been particularly applicable in patterning organic materials in organic electronic displays or devices.